


Just a Werewolf and his Human Having Sex

by Rigel126



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human!Connor, Just two boys in love and having sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They love each other, and I love these dorks, bottom!Connor, random au I'm toying around with, some weird werewolf/hunter au i made up, top!markus, werewolf!markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: With such an obvious title like that, do you really need a summary?
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Just a Werewolf and his Human Having Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/gifts), [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru/gifts).



> For [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru) and [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline) just because. Hope y'all enjoy.

“Last chance, Connor,” said Markus in a low growl. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I do.” Connor looped his arms around Markus’ neck and kissed him. Softly at first, the contact soon became heated like fire.

The wolf inside Markus was horny and impatient. Markus shoved Connor backwards on the bed, pouncing on Connor and attacking Connor’s lips ravenously. Markus’ clawed hands ran up and down Connor’s lean-muscled body, feeling the contours of his torso, his hips, his ass. But clothes were an obstacle, and Markus’ claws tore apart the dumb fabric covering Connor, revealing white, mole-dotted skin.

More importantly, Connor’s exposed neck and the throbbing veins made Markus’ inner wolf crazy with lust. He attacked the naked skin there with kisses, soft nibbles and licks.

“Oh gods!” Connor cried out, from feeling his dark-skinned, werewolf lover’s hands on his nude body, the delicious, painful scrape of stubble on his sensitive neck. Markus’ teeth dug into his flesh, but did not break the skin. “I love you Markus.” Connor, surprisingly strong for a human of his size, hugged Markus tightly to him, beseeching Markus to keep ravaging him.

There was a deep satisfaction and pride from hearing such a declaration from his lover. “I love you too.”

On his back with Markus on top of him, Connor wrapped his legs around Markus’ waist. “I want you to fuck me,” he half-demanded, half-begged, to which Markus was eager to comply.

Markus grabbed Connor by the hips and abruptly rolled the both of them over so that Markus was on the bed while Connor straddled his legs. Markus ripped open his fly and his big erection popped out, engorged, upward-curving and pulsing with need.

“Why don’t you sit on it?” Markus challenged Connor, flexing his pelvis to make his massive cock jump a few times.

Connor’s face was debauched with lust, lips parted and panting. The heat made sweat bead on his trembling skin, amplifying his scent and inflaming Markus’ desire further.

“I-I want to. But first…” Connor scooted away and then leaned down to take Markus in his mouth.

Markus flopped back on the bed, moaning of the sensations on the tip of his cock. He almost couldn’t resist the urge to buck his hips to push his rod deeper into Connor’s mouth. Connor was a man on a mission, licking every inch of the werewolf’s ten-incher, getting it all wet and slick with his spit and Markus’ pre-cum.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep that up,” said Markus through gritted teeth, trying to hold onto the pleasure and not lose it.

Connor giggled. “Horny ass.”

“Whose fault is it?”

“I am so sorry Master Werewolf, sir. I apologize for making you horny.” Connor rolled his eyes in dramatic irony, and that made the both of them laugh.

“You dumbass,” choked out Markus between giggles. With a softer voice, he said, “I love you, Connor.”

Connor blushed, a sheepish smile creeping up on his face. “I don’t understand how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Be romantic while looking completely debauched.”

“I’ll try to stop if it bothers you.”

Connor surged forward and pressed his lips hard against Markus’. “Do that and I’ll stake you through the heart, you dumb wolf.”

They kept kissing, with tongues pressing into each other’s mouth, teeth sometimes clicking in their clumsy desperation; Markus’ hand travelled down the landscape that was Connor’s back, finding his buttcheeks and fingers went in to work on Connor’s asshole.

Eventually it was time. Connor rose up, his lips red from Markus’ aggressive kisses, skin beaded with sweat and giving off a debauched scent that Markus’ wolf spirit hungered for. Connor’s face turned up and he sighed and groaned, slowly easing Markus’ massive, slick dong into his ass.

Markus propped himself up on his elbows to have a better look at his cock disappearing between Connor’s thighs, Connor’s own erection deflating somewhat.

“Does it hurt?” Markus asked hoarsely. “You don’t need to push yourself for me.”

“It’s just… stretching me… a lot.” Connor paused to take a breather. “I want this… too… make you happy.”

“I’m already happy enough being in love with you. Cheesy as that sounds.”

One final push, and Connor finally took Markus to the hilt. Markus was so big that Connor might never truly get used to his size. He sighed in relief. He held out a palm at Markus to stop him from saying anything.

“Hold me,” panted Connor.

“Okay.” Markus, despite his lust, was able to sit up carefully and wrap his strong, brawny arms around his human mate.

“You’re so big. I need time… sorry.”

“Shhh. Don’t be sorry.” Markus rubbed Connor back reassuringly. “You’re doing great. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

A soft chuckled rumbled from Markus’ chest. “I know.”

“I love you, Markus.” Connor kissed Markus.

It wasn’t long before the both of them got impatient though. Connor slowly tried to get up, groaning at the feeling of Markus’ big boner moving through his sphincter. He sat down again; another groan.

To help Connor deal with the discomfort, Markus began playing with Connor’s cock. He licked and kissed at the sweat drops on Connor’s chest, nibbling on his nipples, rubbing his stubble over Connor’s neck and shoulders.

It worked, because Connor’s groans became lustier, more animal. His movements more demanding and desperate. At one point, Connor just grabbed Markus and slammed his face into Connor’s chest. “Keep doing that!” growled Connor.

Markus growled back and nibbled harder at Connor’s nipple.

At one point, Markus had Connor on his back, legs in the air while Markus fucked him, long and deep. Connor writhed beneath him in ecstasy, and Markus’ wolf howled in the delight. The pleasures of sex, the joy he gave his lover, it all made his heart soar.

“Markus, I’m gonna come!” Connor choked out between thrusts, tears streaming from his soft brown eyes that Markus could never say no to.

“I’m with you Connor. Just let go.” Markus sped up his hips.

“I’m… ah… Ahhhh!!!” Connor’s cock pulsed and started spurting jets of cum onto his lean abs and chest.

The pulsing contractions around Markus’s erection sent him over the edge. He plunged all the way into Connor and grunted to gritted teeth while he came in long, hard pulses that filled up Connor’s guts with jizz.

Markus rolled onto his back while holding Connor close so that he could flop on the bed, boneless with satisfaction while Connor lay on top of him, still plugged with Markus’ big cock. Markus let out a long happy sigh, ruffling Connor’s hair with one hand.

“That felt good,” sighed Connor, snuggling Markus’ thick pectorals.

“Yes it did,” affirmed Markus, kissing Connor’s black curls.

**


End file.
